swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Leia Organa Solo, Ex-Chief of State
Homebrew Reference Book: New Jedi Order Campaign Guide Affiliations: The New Republic After serving a second term, Leia resigns as Chief of State to The New Republic, and is succeeded by Borsk Fey'lya. After the death of Chewbacca on Sernpidal in 25 ABY, Leia goes before the Senate to bring attention to the incoming Yuuzhan Vong Invasion to the galaxy. Her pleas are unheeded, and the invasion continues full force. Leia contributes to the war effort by aiding in the evacuations of Dubrillion and Dantooine, finally getting help from the Advisory Council via Admiral Traest Kre'fey's threat to place her into power via launching a military coup d'état. Soon after she joins SELCORE, a movement to aid displaced refugees. Leia Organa Solo, Ex-Chief of State Statistics (CL 15) Medium Human (Middle-Age) Noble 10/Soldier 2/Jedi 3 Destiny Points: 4; Force Points: 8, Strong in the Force Initiative: '+9; '''Senses: 'Perception: +20 'Languages: '''Basic, Bothese, High Galactic, Honoghran, Mon Calamarian, Shyriiwook (Understand only) Defenses Reflex Defense: 29 (Flat-Footed: 27), Fortitude Defense: 29, Will Defense: 31; 'Deflect, Melee Defense Hit Points: 92, Damage Threshold: 29 Offense Speed: '6 Squares '''Melee: 'Unarmed +13 (1d6+8) '''Melee: Lightsaber +14 (2d8+8) Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +15 (3d6+8, Penetration 5) '''Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +10 (3d6+8, Penetration 5) and Blaster Pistol +10 (3d6+8, Penetration 5) with Double Attack 'Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +15 (4d6+8, Penetration 5) with Deadeye 'Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +10 (4d6+8, Penetration 5) and Blaster Pistol +10 (4d6+8, Penetration 5) with Deadeye and Double Attack '''Base Attack Bonus: +12, Grab: '+14 '''Attack Options: 'Deadeye, Double Attack (Pistols), '''Penetrating Attack (Pistols), Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot Special Actions: Adept Negotiator, Bolster Ally, Inspire Confidence, Known Dissident, Know Your Enemy, Lead by Example Force Power Suite (Use the Force +15): Farseeing, Inspire, Mind Trick, Move Object Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 12, Dexterity 14, Constitution 13, Intelligence 15, Wisdom 17, Charisma 16 'Talents: Adept Negotiator, Bolster Ally, Deflect, Inspire Confidence, Known Dissident, Know Your Enemy, Lead by Example, Penetrating Attack (Pistols) Feats: Deadeye, Double Attack (Pistols), Force Sensitivity, Force Training, Linguist, Martial Arts I, Melee Defense, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Skill Focus (Deception), Skill Focus (Knowledge (Bureaucracy)), Skill Focus (Perception), Skill Focus (Persuasion), Skill Training (Use the Force), Strong in the Force, Weapon Focus (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: 'Deception +20, Gather Information +15, Knowledge (Bureaucracy) +19, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +14, Knowledge (Social Sciences) +14, Perception +20, Persuasion +20, Pilot +14, Use Computer +14, Use the Force +15 '''Possessions: 'Blaster Pistol, Lightsaber (Self-Built), Senatorial Robes Heroic Traits '''Skywalker Bloodline: Leia Organa Solo receives Strong in the Force as a bonus Feat at 1st level due to her Skywalker heritage. Destiny Fulfilled (Liberation): Leia has fulfilled her Destiny by liberating the galaxy from Emperor Palpatine's rule, providing her with a +1 bonus to her Wisdom and Charisma scores. Destiny Fulfilled (Rescue): Leia has fulfilled her Destiny by rescuing the people of Dubrillion and Dantooine, granting her a +1 Destiny bonus to all Defenses (Reflex, Fortitude, and Will). Category:Homebrew Content Category:Humans